


A New Moon

by Yamiyoru



Category: Tales of Zestiria, Tales series - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Flashback, Friendship, Loss of a Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo was exploring the ruins like how he believed Sorey would like him to.</p><p>Final version. I have feedback that it was confusing and thus, I tried to word it better. If it's still confusing, I can only say please read it as Mikleo having flashbacks as he explored the ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the story. I ship MikleoXEdna and ZaveidXSorey and thus, I’m keeping Mikleo and Sorey’s relationships as really close brothers/friends. Technically, this is a prequel to another story I have in mind, in which it will be ZaveidXSorey. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Tales of Zestiria is property of Bandai and its associates.

**A New Moon**

Without hesitation, Mikleo called forth the arte Rime Slaughter, launching the huge serpent high into the air and slamming it into the ceiling. At the same time, on the far end, the younger one had skillfully thrown three spiders into the wall with his wooden sword. Dragged to the stone floor by gravity, the defeated hellions immediately scrambled away. If anyone was a monster, these two of the Seraph race were.

Turning to check on each other, it was obvious the fight had ended with the room emptied. Satisfied, the silvered haired Seraphim sheathed his sword with a fanciful twirl at his wrist.

Frankly, what was the point of doing that? Sorey too, used to do that very often and Mikleo never quite understood the appeal whenever his human brother did it in the past. Mikleo remembered rolling his eyes in disapproval at Sorey, seeing it as Sorey showing off his skill with a sword. Sometimes, he wondered if Sorey did it simply to annoy him and knowing the human, Mikleo would not put it past Sorey's playful nature to do that. Back then, it was so hard to get Sorey to stop once he started. And now? He could roll his eyes all he want and Edna would be the only one to tease him. What used to bothered him so much has bundled into a distant memory. How he wished Sorey could be this person right here with him.

Wait, was that- a second glance at his companion, Mikleo caught a glimpse of something familiar. Symbols of his hometown carved into the wooden sheath?

In big strides, the Water Seraph crossed the room for a better look of the marking on the sheath but being still strangers, Mikleo kept the distance as close as possible to not offend the other person. It would not do to be rude to his savior who prevented his plummet to the bottom of the ruins. He was wandering the ruins alone and being old beyond repair, the ground gave way. In the nick of time, this young Seraph was the one who pulled him up single-handedly. So at about 2 metres away, Mikleo had a good look at the sword strapped to his savior's waist and as he thought, it was the marks of blessing from Elysia but on a sword? Since when did the village start selling swords? Looked like the village just kept surprising him more and more each time he returned.

It started with the opening of the village. With Sorey’s long slumber, it was made possible for humans to see Seraphim and answering Alisha’s call for both races to live in harmony, many of Elysia had stopped being hermits. Some took the bold move to move into the towns and cities while others traveled the world. His village folks also started churning out handicrafts, such as clothes and delicacies native to the mountain. Carved swords, however was certainly news.

Oblivious to Mikleo’s interest in his weapon, the other Seraphim jogged to the center of the room, putting distance between the two once more, although not deliberately. With his gaze absorbed into the stone painting carved over the ceiling, he did not notice Mikleo’s eyes tailed the white glove he was wearing. He definitely missed seeing the mixture of welled up emotions in those purple orbs.

Other than the sword, they made the gloves in bulk too? That glove was one of the things he remembered Sorey by and they were selling it to everyone? It was probably time to go home and speak to Ed, who would know. Yes. Ed. Even the most racist of them all has shredded his negative skin. Sorey would be proud. Prouder, as shockingly as it may sound, Ed was the face for a healthy relationship with the below grounds. Who would have thought? When asked, his reply was Sorey would have wanted them to do so.

Ed was right. It was indeed what Sorey dreamt of, to see the two race interact peacefully. Although not all did but a good number, sparking many collaborations and new trades. If the guy was here, Mikleo was sure Sorey would beam excitedly at the outcome and then join the debates of those interested in the history, culture of Seraphim and alike. If only he was here to see all that glory himself.

Similarly, Mikleo also knew Sorey would be happier more are interested in the Shepherd, enough for the glove to be a fashion icon but still, how he wished only Sorey own it. For it was a very important memento, a symbol of their journey, experiences, friendship and well learned hardships. It was his memento to Sorey's memories and to be treated as a commercial object, worn by anyone who could afford, just thinking about it made Mikleo sighed deeply at it. How money made something so important look so cheap? Good thing he was no longer the bad tempered kid or he would have torn it off this chanced companion, whom Mikleo met only a few hours ago, which would also spell 'ungrateful'.

_Calm down, Mikleo. You're an adult, act like one! Even though this guy reminds you badly of Sorey but he's not, so get a grip of yourself!_

Breathing in deep, Mikleo took another glance at the younger Seraphim, who had been throwing him off ever since they met. It was not because the boy resembled Sorey physically, by looks or body shape. In fact, he looked nothing like Sorey. However, the boy has been giving him all these misleading vibes Sorey had returned, which he knew by heart it was not possible. It helped little to meet this boy in the ruins, where Mikleo believed would be the place if he would ever see Sorey again. Imagine his excitement when he saw the glove, to be pulled up to someone looking so different and thrown back down to earth with all his unspeakable disappointment. And then, it was the enthusiasm and energy radiating off the child, which reminded him so much of Sorey. It was similar to how Sorey's eyes shone whenever the word 'ruins' was mentioned. The likeness was striking and Mikleo was not surprised his heart hoped the boy was Sorey, a unrequited wish sent into the clouds and swept away by the wind. Why? Because they waited for Sorey for a long, long time and Sorey never came back. 

_Sorey’s not coming home..._

They waited for a long time.

Opening up their world to new sights and sounds, everyone waited eagerly for Sorey’s return, to the day they could pat his back for a job well done. Decades turned into centuries and the land was purified.

_Sorey, would you have your memories intact?_

A day passed. Another did. Days followed by nights, they stood with a lit hope Sorey would walk through the tall gate of Elysia. To stumble back in dirty clothes and messy hair like how he did on his toddler adventure. Only a 5 year old then, to be lost in the deep ruins and instead of crying, they remembered a little boy running home, shouting happily with sparkles all over the tiny head that it was fun. The small lips wide with an innocent smile while apologizing for making them worried but continue doing the same into his teens.

They really did hoped.

_Sorey, you lie too much._

For too long, like a winter breeze cycling their meadow, 5 centuries passed and eventually, it was time. It started with one, then another. Eventually, the entire village stopped waiting and accepted it.

_Their baby boy’s not coming home._

The villagers told Mikleo they need to live Sorey’s life for him, fulfill his dream and honor his memories. How could they said that when they have not confirmed the truth of it?

_I don’t believe them._

How do one live someone’s life for them when they could barely speak their name? When all of them avoided mentioning Sorey’s name in front of Mikleo?

_They’ll forget Sorey._

The thought frightened Mikleo. No. He had to continue remembering Sorey. Forgetting Sorey would only mean they were killing his best friend a second time.

_Sorey deserves more than that._

He could not step outside. It was difficult to face them, to look into anyone’s eye and all he saw was people telling each other Sorey was gone.

Their method to help Mikleo walk out of his sorrow was ominous, to treat Sorey’s existence like a taboo cut deep like a knife. What a irony when Sorey was two parts naive optimism and nine parts goodness .

_It’s an insult to Sorey’s name._

Knocks were ignored and letters were burned. The happy bone of the family had became a weight on everyone but Mikleo could not leave either. This was home to him and to Sorey always. Locking himself in the house that used to belong to Sorey, he convinced himself if he waited here, Sorey would waltz back in. Mikleo buried his head into whatever images he had left to piece his brother’s blurred face together. He promised he would wait and he would keep his promise.

_Shut up and go away!_

Despite his efforts, memories was a frail object. Mikleo was losing Sorey, the image blurrier each day, his sanity weakening with it. He might had lost himself if it was not Edna, who chose to kick his locked door right off its hinges. Literally. Not saying a word, Edna grabbed Mikleo by the clothes and walked right out of the house like a boss.

With half a millennium gone, Mikleo had grown significantly taller, making Edna seemed even smaller. However, strength wise, Mikleo was still a lousy excuse of a fight, doing nothing more than yelling as the Earth Seraph pulled him out of the gate. Lailah, Rose and Zaveid were there too but did nothing to help. They stood at the side as the duo passed. The sight of Lailah’s sad smile, Zaveid’s quiet gaze and Rose’s forced grin as they passed was enough hints they did not find Sorey nor Maotelus.

_No, this is why I don't want to see you guys. Please._

Unsure if it was planned or by sheer coincidence, the petite girl pulled him right into Sorey and his childhood playground. It was also the same place where they met Alisha, which sparked the whole adventure and Souji's sacrifice.

_I wish we never let him left._

Ignoring his internal turmoil, the petite girl would walk right into each recognisable monument and ask what each one was about. Mikleo tried to put up a fight with his emotions, to keep his tears in as each turn of a corner, he thought he heard Sorey’s voice. In the end, it was too much to bear and he took it out on Edna. He shouted at her but Edna kept up the tour with a uncaring face. 

With utmost patience, she walked Mikleo through the entire place, right up to the very top of the above ground area, where she finally lost it to her own emotions at the loss of Sorey. Slamming Mikleo into the stone wall with the carved Shepherd, Edna too allowed her sobs to escape, her tears staining Mikleo’s shirt. Her gritted words were stronger than her fists slamming into his chest.

_’Meebo, who do you think you are? Sorey worked so hard to purify malevolence and you let yourself fall into it? What is Sorey doing all these for?’_

_’You know nothing!’_

_‘I know enough about Sorey and more than you! Look around you! Sorey gave up his time to preserve all these, including us and you go around destroying all he done.’_

_’Shut up!’_

_’NO! You listen carefully! The Sorey I know and remember will be staring at this painting and thinking there’s a door behind it, and you?! His best friend?! His brother is doing nothing! Meebo, how could you do this to Sorey? What do you think Sorey would say to you if he’s here?’_

_'If he was...here?'_

_If Sorey was here, he would probably stand with his hands on his hips and say smugly, 'You don’t see it? Oh! Then, let me explain!' And then swept through this ruins twice, from top to bottom and bottom up again._

_'Don't you see? If you really want to find Sorey, look for him in places where he loved being. I still believe Sorey'll come back to us. If he doesn't, then..'_

_Then, live for him._

So here he was, wandering through ruins after ruins. Edna was right. This was what Sorey would have wanted to do if he was alive and if he was to find Sorey, he should be here. If Sorey was really gone, then perhaps Sorey lives on in his memories and in the young ones who shared the same will.

‘Mikleo san, are you okay?’

A flash of shadow across his eyes broke his trip to memory land and inches from his face was the younger Seraphim’s, light grey iris filled with concern. This boy was really doing him no good in terms of how much he missed Sorey. How long did he space out? Probably quite long if the wolf pup on the boy’s shoulder was sighing loudly into his face. Oh, he forgot to introduce it as well. This thing was also here the whole time.

_Damn wolfie brat._

That was all it ever does for the past few hours.

‘Mikleo san?’

‘Was lost thinking about the reason for the appearance of hellions in this tower.’

_Strange. There should be a Seraphim blessing this area._

A snort from the furball.

_It definitely rolled its eyes just now! God damn it, it’s as obnoxious as Edna. What did I do to offend this thing!_

Each time he turned around, the white furry thing was staring at him openly. As tempting as it was to smack the pup, there was something in its gaze stopping Mikleo. Like it was imprinting his features into its memory or something. Then, of course he was not in any position to do so as he himself did the same. It was difficult not to when facing these two, who had taken white to the extreme. One was a Seraphim with pale white hair, really white clothes and an equally snowy looking wolf as his shoulder accessory. There was also the questions seeing these two sporting a familiar yellow feather earring, one each, on their right and left ear respectively; like the glove, a common fashion recently. Adding the glove the boy was wearing to the formula, he completely forgot the basics of manners.

Even though he followed up soon enough with a proper thanks and apology for his carelessness, the pup remained disapproving of the water Seraph, barreling back into the hair of its partner with a grunt when the younger suggested to explore together.

He was glad he agreed. It was a sound suggestion as they quickly realised the underground tower was a challenge, but not meaning the helions. it was the size and the complexity of the contraptions. Topping the list of problems was the condition of the artifacts, which were so well preserved, Mikleo could spend a year here studying them. They were definitely distracting and with absolute certainty, working better than the traps serving to keep them here. It seemed natural for him to be engrossed over ruins, dungeons and artifacts but to think there was a period when he wanted to do nothing with it.

A cough and Mikleo looked to the side. This time, into the green orbs of the fur ball. The younger Seraphim was gone, leaving him and the wolf. Somewhere between him studying some readings on the wall and him lost in memories, the hyper Seraphim had disappeared into the next room _again_. 

_It’s waiting for me?_

Gesturing in the direction ahead, the wolf pup waited for Mikleo to get closer before running off. 

_I’m starting to think this one is a tsundere like Edna. Speaking of the amazon lady, I should get going._

Catching up with the duo, Mikleo broke the news to the two that he had to leave first and ended their joint expedition. For a moment, he thought the wolf looked a little disappointed but pushed it to the back of his mind. The little thing did not like him.

The moon was already up when he was out of the ruins. With gentle moonlight lighting his path, he stepped on the road to the next town to meet Edna. It was their annivesary and to be late was not an option, the thoughts of what she would do to him...was not appealing. He was eager to share with everyone as well of what he found here. He had proof this was one of the Asgard ruins and they might find something telling them what led to the first Lord of Chaos, and for that, he needed the current Shepherd here. 

***

Waving goodbye to Mikleo san from the steps, the young Seraphim turned to his brother and asked, ‘shall we go home too?’

‘Of course, it’s a N-O, no, little bro. There’s a trap door you missed just now.’ 

‘I missed? I bet it was Dad, who told you and you missed it as much as I did.’

Jumping off with a sneer, the wolf pup bounced down the steps to where the door was located as their earrings glowed in recognition.

‘Naturally. We can’t be all geeks like the two of you. Scraped that. You three, including Mikleo san.’

‘What? Why not? Ruins are extraordinary craftsmanship of our ancestors. It’s like reading a diary.’

‘Very old illegible diary. Seriously, come on. We can argue this later or we’ll be here all months and years. At the speed just now, and the way Dad was staring at Mikleo san, I honestly thought we would never get home. I have better things to do outside.’

‘What’s the hurry?’ 

‘According to Dad, there’s a bigger foe beyond that door and the cause of the malevolence in this area recently. Let’s quickly purify it before anyone asked who’s the Shepherd or Lord of this area again and you know why.’

‘Alright.’ 

‘And after that, we can have ice cream and roasted boar meat.’

‘No thanks if you’re the one who made them.’ 

‘Dad did but since you don’t want it. I’ll take yours.’ 

‘No! I’m not missing Dad’s cooking.’ 

Surrounded by the laughter of his young wards, their father smiled a little as he listened to their petty bickering from inside his sacred ornament. It felt nostalgic. Something he remembered doing with his brother so many, many years ago...

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I chose this title was because of the scenes where Sorey’s portrayed with a backdrop of the rising or setting sun, which in my opinion, perhaps symbolizing warm comforting light to guide you and not something that burns you. It’s fitting if you considered Sorey’s gentle personality, who doesn’t pull or push you into something you don’t want to do. 
> 
> In that case, I should choose the setting sun but I chose the moon was because it too guides you with its light and most importantly, it’s still there during the day, just that you can’t see it. Like how Sorey was still there for everyone although he couldn’t do it physically. Another thing was the type of light, the moonlight’s cold, not warm like sunlight to show that something had changed. Maybe for the better or maybe not.
> 
> I appreciate any comments and advice for it.


End file.
